1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to remedial devices and methods for subsea hydrocarbon drilling and production operations. More particularly, the invention relates to devices and methods for removing a tubular stuck inside a larger component subsea.
2. Background of the Technology
In hydrocarbon drilling and production operations, it is common to have tubulars extending through other pieces of equipment such as manifolds, blow-out preventers (BOPs), wellheads, Christmas trees, other pipes or pipelines, etc. During maintenance and/or remedial operations, it may be necessary to remove such tubulars from the equipment to access passages or bores in the equipment, to advance other tools or devices through the equipment, or to break down or remove the equipment. For example, in the event of a blowout, it may be necessary to remove a tubular from another component to gain access to the component or to couple another device to the component.
On land, such remedial operations may be relatively easy if the captive pipe can be directly accessed and engaged at the surface with tongs or other suitable clamping devices. However, if the captive pipe is remote from the associated surface operations (e.g., disposed downhole or subsea), it may be more difficult to sufficiently grasp and remove the captive tubular.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for devices and methods to securely grasp and remove captive tubulars from equipment. Such devices and methods would be particularly well-received if they were suitable for remote, subsea remedial operations.